Mark My Words, This Love Will Make You Levitate
by carinaambiancesleights
Summary: Does Carina want to play with magic? Well she better make up her mind because Jack is coming at her like a dark horse. Jack FrostxOC oneshot OOC Jack Frost


It was 3:00am, and I refused to go to bed. I felt like an addict in denial, squishing my nose up against the layered glass, creating spots of fog everytime I exhaled. I had to believe. No matter what, tomorrow would be a snow day.  
In a fit of frustration, I curled my fingers into my palms and slammed my fists into the glass. I was depressed. More than depressed. Was it really all just a lie? A stupid illusion that I managed to formulate in my head? I felt stupid. Childish. All the ridicule my friends threw at me was in the right place. Yet, still... Something kept me going. Something made me want to believe...

As I felt tears on the very brink of falling, I heard it. A knock. A noise from the front door! I sprinted downstairs, and in one swift action, grasped and turned the doorknob. I yanked so hard I heard hinges creak... This was it... He was here!  
"meow". It was Jingles, the family cat. Despondent and feeling awfully hopeless, I slammed the door and turned around - only to find an all too familiar finger against my lips...  
"Hey there. Miss me?"

"J...Jac-!" As he pressed his finger deeper against my lips, a quiet 'shut up for a sec,' I felt my heart stop. I knew it. He was here! And all I had to do was believe.

"So... Let me guess. Didn't finish your English Essay? Science Lab? Heh, maybe you just really wanna make a snowman... Or maybe...". Jack was onto me. He knew all too well. I was irresponsible, sure, but that's only because I was so certain that today would have been snowed in. I had been thinking- lost in the excitement and the freedom of having a free day. But... What did he mean by "or maybe...?" He spoke the line in such a sultry tone that I felt my legs buckle and my heart melt. A bit ironic, coming from the spirit of winter...

I spoke out, chocking a little on the saliva that had built up in my mouth. I had hoped I wasn't drooling at all. 'E-Err... Yeah. I need you to conjure up a storm.. Bend winter to your will.. It's true, I didn't do my essay...'. Having been so lost in my words, I regained eye contact to notice that Jack had edged himself closer... A lot closer. His frigid, yet comforting arm grasped my hip..."My, you've been a naughty one, haven't you?" He said, teasingly. "I don't think old man North's gonna approve." I felt my face light up like a roaring fireplace - my legs began to tremble - my lips began to quiver. "And besides," he whispered, as he leaned his frosted, yet delicate hair in closer. "There's something else I'd have a lot more fun... bending to my will." I heard a thud as Jack dropped his staff to the ground. He pressed his now-vacant hand against my chest - slowly, yet surely caressing downwards until his fingertips rested against the waistband of my pyjama pants. He leaned his head past mine, his lips now mere inches from my ear. I felt my mouth slightly gape open in anticipation. I felt the cool air from his breath slide down my neck. Finally, he whispered...  
"I don't think you're gonna need these"

Locking his fingertips into the waist of my pants, he began to gently drag downwards. In mere moments, I felt my thighs exposed to the cool air... Then my knees... Then my feet. Jack slowly leaned his head away from mine, and knelt down to the floor, his forehead now at level with my waist. His crystal blue eyes were gazing into mine as he dawned a confident, yet sincere smirk. He noticed... I knew he would come, so I had picked out my best pair. I could tell he thought I was silly by the way he chuckled. A part of me wanted to smack him over the head - yet my body felt petrified. I could only blush and follow along with his every action. He had control over me. Lifting my ankles out of each pant leg one by one, he threw them to the side and gazed up - eventually readjusting his head forwards... "W-What are you doing?!" I managed to choke out. I watched as his head began to move closer... and closer...

My eyes clenched shut and I let out a soft gasp as I felt Jack's tongue press up against the front of my panties. Jack lapped across the surface, moving his tongue across the white lace - teasing me - making me wait. His hand reached upwards and I felt his palm rest against my behind. No longer able to take it, I stumbled backwards, my back now resting against the hallway wall. In an unconcious motion, my legs began to slowly spread apart... I wanted to feel him. "P... Please, Ah-ah.. I.." I mustered out, my lips trembling. In a gesture of awknowledgement, I felt Jack's grip tighten on my bum - and I let out a hushed moan as I felt the moist warmth of his tongue between my legs. My toes began to clench as I could no longer take the feeling of fabric separating the two of us. In an act of exasperation, I pushed Jack's head backwards. The action gave me a certain feeling of power. Taking a few short breaths to regain my footing, I opened my eyes to find Jack removing his shirt. His pale, fragile looking body was absolutely perfect - it glistened with the luster of virgin snow. I gripped his hand, yanking the boy upstairs to my room.

Before I could take any action, Jack let go of my hand and pushed me up against the bed, toppling my back onto it - removing all control I thought I had over the situation. He leaned his shirtless body over me, his right hand pressed by my head, and smiled as he used his left hand to remove his pants. He brought the hand back up towards my body, and slid his smooth fingertips into my panties. My body was perfectly groomed - I had made sure in the lustful state I was in while waiting, craving him. His fingertips began to caress my most delicate spot. I gripped the bedsheets, panting softly with every slow, sensual stroke he made. His fingers moved in a seamless, circular motion, making my body tingle. I was absolutely his, and I wanted more. A sharp moan fell out of my mouth as Jack had stopped rubbing me and thrust two of his fingers inside me. I felt my back arch as he began to slide in and out of my body, my mind racing with pleasure. I gripped the bedsheets even tighter, feeling them loosen from the sides of the bed. Jack leaned his face in, and I felt ecstasy as the two of our lips met.

Jack's kiss was cold, yet more perfect than anything I could ever imagine. I felt his soft lips gently caress and nibble on mine, interlocking as if they were destined to be together. I became engorged in the kiss as the pace of his fingers became even faster, reaching as deep as they could inside me - every plunge a taste of paradise. His technique quickened, moving faster, going deeper, until soon I had no control over my body was ready to explode, when all of a sudden, I felt my breath escape my throat as Jack slowly removed himself from my underwear. I trembled as I watched my fluids drip from his fingertips, then felt myself blush as he licked every drop off his fingers. Jack pinched both sides of my panties, sliding them down my legs before removing them entirely, setting them to the side. He was positioned between my legs, toes still on the floor. Straightening his posture, I gazed upon the entirety of Jack's body - and felt myself melt as he removed his boxers. I was taken aback by him - it was tremendous - beyond anything I had ever expected - after all, I had no idea what to expect. I could feel my heart pulsating throughout my body, and I questioned how someone could be so perfect. I was ready for him. In this moment, I wanted to be his everything.

His body leaned against me, and I felt the coolness of his torso against the warmth of mine. It felt like absolute destiny. He positioned himself between my legs and pushed against me, pressing my back into the bed. I bit my lip in anxious anticipation, ready for him... Then felt my mouth hang agape as I let out a heatfelt moan as he entered me. It filled me up entirely, to the point where I didn't know if I could handle it. My arms shot around him, my hands gripped his back. Jack continued to thrust deeper - harder - faster! and suddenly I found my body in synchronization with his, my hips pushing against him every time he entered me in an effort to have more. I moaned more, and more, digging my fingernails into his back, as he embraced my everything.

Lust-filled and overcome by desire, I finally gained the control I so desperately sought and pushed Jack aside, pinning him to the bed. Now he was against the bedsheets, and though I knew he pined for control over me, I noticed through the pants of exhaustion in his breath that he was vulnerable. I sat on top of him, our bodies connecting, and began moving myself back and forth - forcing a moan of pleasure from his delicate, pink lips. My legs wrapped around him as I became overcome by emotion. His hands found their way to mine and grasped them tightly - the action made me totally enamored and I tapped into everything I had, desperate to bring Jack absolute pleasure, though not knowing how long I could last - I felt my body ready to release everything it had. His hands let go of mine, and the two of us gripped onto each other.

"Ahn.. N-Nck.. I... I think I'm going to.. You're going to make..."  
'M-Me t-too..!' I whimpered, as I tightened my grip as hard as I could. The two of our bodies became perfectly intertwined, the both of us giving it our all, the both of us desiring nothing but each other - we were uncontrollable perfection, like the snow and wind in the harmony of a ravenous blizzard. My mind pulsated, My throat gasped and moaned for air, and my body couldn't take anymore of our two forces clashing together.  
"(N-Name)! I... I'm going to...!"  
'J-Jack.. I'm... I'm..!'  
The two of us exerted our everything. The two of us screamed in pleasure as I felt his warm liquid fill up my body. Between the two of us gushed out soft and sticky juices, conjoining our bodies ever so pleasantly. My tired body struggled to stay up as my hands stayed planted against Jack's perfectly sculpted chest. Jack's hand softly grasped the back of my head, as he brought me down towards him so that the two of us were lying against the bed.  
"Hey. I love you, (name.)"  
I smiled as I felt my body tingle with warmth.  
'I love you too, Jack.'  
"So.. How about a snow day tomorrow, too...?"


End file.
